The MotherInLaw Misadventures
by aliform
Summary: Luna and Draco have cut out a good life for themselves as they are preparing for their wedding, only the occasional clashes between the Potter-crew and Draco ever disturb the peace, that is, until Draco receives an important letter from the Wizengamot...
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Gift

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm too lazy to think of something clever.**

**This idea was given to me by my amazing friend Eva. I'm still playing with it, don't know for sure if I'm going to continue.**

**You could call this a companion to my other fic 'A Little Bit of Loony for the Lonely' but you don't need to read it to understand this, although if you like this pairing, it's also DracoxLuna, so you might want to check it out.  
**

* * *

**The Mother-In-Law Misadventures: Wedding Gift**

"I was thinking sun colors," Luna said, looking out the window of the Malfoy Manor.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville sat in silence at the large ebony table in the dining room, and Draco Malfoy across from them, spinning his wand on the aging surface.

"Father prefers sun colors at weddings, it's for good luck, you know," she said, and then paused, turning around to face the awkward company. "What do you think, Draco?"

He sighed, "I'm fine as long as I don't have to wear yellow dress robes."

Harry snickered, and a smile played across Ron's face.

'No, I think yellow would suit you, Malfoy," Ginny said in a sugary-sweet voice, smiling.

Draco glared at her, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his wand.

Luna looked at her, "You think so?"

Ginny was about to respond when Hermione cut her off.

"What you could do, Luna," she looked at her, completely avoiding the Slytherine's gaze, "is have the ceremony in the traditional colors, but then have you and maybe your bride's maids dressed in sun colors.. I think the contrast would work quite well."

Ron looked at her chastisingly, and whispered violently, "Spoilsport, I was dying to see a Draco-omelet."

Draco kicked his chair violently back and stepped out of the room, his hand gripping his wand and muttering something about tea.

Ron, Harry and Ginny communally laughed at this.

Luna looked at where her fiance left with a concerned expression, "Oh dear. Something must have upset him."

Ginny shoved her fist in her mouth, and Harry looked away.

Neville's eyes shifted around the room nervously, no doubt trying to forget the events that took place in that very room the last time he was there.

"Something wrong, Neville?" Luna said, her eyes still looking anxiously at the egress of the room.

Neville coughed. "Um.. well.. Luna, how.. er-" he hesitated, and then started up again with more confidence, "How could you-" he paused, embarrassed, "em.. never mind."

Ginny sighed, "What Neville is trying to say is, how the bloody hell could you marry somebody like Draco Malfoy."

Luna smiled, cocking her head to the side, "Because I love him," she stated simply.

There was a brief silence, and the Ron spoke, "I've got a better question. How the bloody hell could you love somebody like Draco Malfoy."

The blond's too-high eyebrows lowered in a combination of frustration and confusion, "The same way that you love Hermione, and that she loves you. It just happens."

Ron shook his head, "How can you forget all that he's done to us? All that his family's done to us?"

There was a moment of silence, in which Neville shuddered, and looked uncomfortably at the door.

Luna cleared her throat, looking at Harry somewhat apologetically as she spoke up again, "How can you forget all that Sirius's family has done to us? Does that mean that we have to hate Sirius too? Of course not. I appreciate Draco for who he is, not for who is family is."

Ron snorted, "Even if Malfoy's aunt just so happens to be the cruelest person on earth."

"Ron!" Hermione said, jabbing her husband in the gut.

Neville shuddered again. Harry winced then muttered, "And Sirius's cousin..."

He mumbled apologies in Harry's direction, but he wasn't sorry.

--

Draco wandered over to the East Room, aggravated and craving some quiet. He really cared for Luna, he wasn't lying when he said he loved her, but this whole wedding thing was turning out to be more work and grief than it was worth. Why couldn't they just go and get married? No dress, no cake and no trouble. But Luna insisted on having a ceremony. She wanted her friends to be there. And he had agreed, because he couldn't say no to her. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. There was no way that this could end well, he knew that they all hated him, and with good reason, but they wouldn't buy the whole 'he's different now'-spiel that Luna intended on presenting to them. They were just as static in their opinion of him as his used to be of them. He doubted that he would ever like them, but he was willing to tolerate them, for Luna's sake, he just hoped that feeling would become mutual over time, preferably before the wedding. Another thing he didn't understand is why they had to help plan the wedding. Why not just invite them to the ceremony? Just a painless two or three hours of being in their presence?

He didn't know, and the wedding process was making his head hurt as it was, and the addition of Luna's crew was only making it worse. He hoped they could cover everything on their own with just an 'I do' from him, because this whole thing wasn't his idea, really. Well, the idea of getting married was, but the wedding was all her.

Malfoy kicked his feet up onto the other end of the couch, and closed his eyes hoping that he would wake up on the day of the ceremony with it all planned out for them.

He awoke to the sound of his fiance entering the room. Luna sat down at the end of the couch and sighed heavily, "Sorry about that," she said lucidly.

He sat up, and then moved to sit next to her. "It's fine."

She shook her head, "I was hoping that you guys would just fall into place, but it looks like they decided to pick up where you guys left off instead."

Draco shrugged, "It's you I'm marrying, not them."

She smiled, and then laced her fingers into his, "Still, I just wish that there was a way for me to prove to them that you've changed."

"Maybe one day they'll notice, and maybe they never will," he said, squeezing her hand.

Luna didn't respond, just leaned her head against his bony shoulder and closed her eyes. His eyes wandered over her face briefly and then he closed his eyes and leaned ino the sofa, settling into what should have been a nice, quiet, and private cuddle, but their peace and quiet was soon interrupted by the familiar sound of an owl tapping the window with it's talloned foot. Draco grumbled and looked up at the window to see a large and yellow-eyed owl staring out him.

"I'll get it," Luna said. Draco was about to protest but by the time he had opened his mouth she was already advancing towards the window. The black frame protested briefly, but then slid easily open and the owl perched itself on the wood. Luna made to remove the letter from it's foot, but as soon as she reached out to it, the owl lodged it's beak into her index finger.

She squeaked in surprise, and Draco came to her side, and approached the owl with caution.

"You okay, Luna?"

She nodded.

He held out his arm, ready to receive the same gash as Luna had, but was surprised to see the large owl hop obediently onto his hand. Cautiously, still wary about the owl's temperament, he took the envelope from the owl's beak, and then it flew back out of the window, presumably returning to it's owner.

Luna stared airily at the window, "That was odd."

Draco nodded, not quite sure if he was at all comfortable with the owl's suspicious behavior.

Luna turned to face him, "Who's the letter for?"

"Uhh... Me," he said, still looking perplexed as he stared at the return address.

"Well I guess that explains why it didn't like me much, but still, it didn't have to be violent," she pouted, "Who's it from?"

Draco stared at the top left corner, hoping that the black calligraphy letters would rearrange themselves, or that the owl was mistaken, and had delivered the envelope to the wrong person. But there was no mistake in the ink on the page, he knew it was for him.

"Draco?" Luna said, her voice slightly panicky, "Who's it from?"

He ripped it open, and was horrified to see his fears confirmed. His eyes widened a little in surprise and, his voice was raspy as he spoke, "It's from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

She swallowed, "The Wizengamot?" she whispered.

He nodded, "My parents are coming home."

* * *

**So, what do ya think?**

**Yes, I love cliffhangers. Guess what else I love? REVIEWERS.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Anxiety and Cleaning

**Wow it has been a long time... Sorry about that, but with NANOWRIMO and a copious amount of school work (prep for exams...) it's been hard to find screen-time. Thanks for all of the reviews and the watches, I love you all :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

REVIEW:

_She swallowed, "The Wizengamot?" she whispered._

_He nodded, "My parents are coming home."_

_

* * *

_

**The Mother-In-Law Misadventures: Anxiety and Cleaning**

Luna went several shades more pallid to a point where Draco was sure that if a bright light was positioned directly behind where she was standing, he would be able to see it straight through her. Her eyes widened. "How lovely," she said, smiling, but her smile was thin with her lips pushed together. She didn't think it was lovely. Neither did Draco.

He shook his head, and walked over to her.

She was staring off into space, her bottom lip pinned under her top two teeth in worry.

Slowly, he wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek, pulling her into him. "It'll be okay," he said. "We'll figure something out."

She shook her head, her lips quivering a little and eyes a little more watery, "What if..."

"What if what?" he said, not letting go of her.

She paused, and then snaked her arms around his neck, trembling. She appeared terrified, driven suddenly mad- well, madder than he had grown to expect and, he admitted somewhat reluctantly to himself, love- with fear, and he felt the expression didn't suit her. She opened her mouth, then quietly wisphered, "What if she doesn't like me?"

Draco felt a smile spread across his face as he let out a bark of a laugh, wondering why he was so surprised by her response. When he looked back at her, the horrified expression had morphed into a more sensitive and hurt one. He hugged her closer, but when the look had not gone away, he spoke, "Luna, I'm not making fun of you," he pecked her on the cheek, "It's just..."

She looked up at him from under her hair.

He sighed, "Most people would die at the thought of their Death Eater in-laws coming into town, and you're treating this like they're... Like they're normal."

"Oh," she said, surprised, "I was worried for a second. I thought you were going to say something else."

He smiled, "Like what?"

Luna shrugged, "I don't know. Something bad."

Draco looked at her, "Not a chance. I love you too damn much."

She smiled, "I love you too," she said, and then stood on her tip toes so that she could brush her lips over his.

He kissed her and then whispered in her ear, "I have a great idea of something we can do to get this off of your mind."

"Oh? Care to share it with me?" she teased.

He nipped her earlobe, "Well, it starts with you, and me."

"And hows it end?" she whispered breathily.

"Well," he said, "I guess we're about to find out."

* * *

Luna sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace, holding the letter in her hands. "So we have two weeks."

Draco sighed, "Yes, Luna."

"And they'll be coming at two o'clock sharp."

"Yes, Luna."

"Because they will apparate directly onto the property to avoid trouble."

"Yes, Luna."

"And they will have a ministry rep with them."

"Yes, Luna."

"And they will be staying here."

"That's right."

"They will be boarding in London."

"Yes, Luna, that's right."

"And it's temporary."

"Maybe."

"And they won't have their wands, will they?"

Draco sighed again, "No, Luna, and can you stop fretting? It's me that should be worrying, not you."

She fell onto her back, and extended her legs out in front of her, "Draco..."

He moved onto the floor and put her head so that it was resting on his lap, "What is it?"

"I'm tired," she said, letting her eyes flutter close.

"Tired?" he said, confused and looking her over. She _was_ still in her night clothes, but that shouldn't account for her fatigue. "But we went to bed _early_," he remarked, and then stroked her cheek, "Don't you remember?"

Her cheeks were a couple shades pinker when she responded, "Of course I remember. It's not that. I just couldn't get to sleep."

A lock of platinum hair fell over Draco's eyes as he looked at her and said a bit too intensely, "Why didn't you wake me up? I could have gotten you to sleep."

She smiled, "I know. I didn't want to wake you."

He sighed, "Merlin's beard, Luna. Don't do that to yourself. You can wake me up, okay?"

She nodded lucidly.

"You promise you will if you need to?"

"I promise."

* * *

"You've barely eaten anything, Luna," Draco said, looking at her as she sat brooding over the food in front of her.

"You never eat anything," she responded.

He rolled his eyes, "That's completely untrue."

She shrugged, "You used to never eat anything."

"Yes and then you came along and beat some sense into me," he smirked inwardly, who would imagine Loony Lovegood beating sense into someone? "And don't make me do that now, I'm not nearly as nice as you are," he said and then sighed seeing that his words had no affect on her, "Luna, you need to eat. I know you're nervous and everything, but you _have_ to eat."

She shook her head, "I'm going to continue cleaning now," she said, and then left the table.

The house elves and Luna had been cleaning day in, day out. He supposed it was her way to channel anxiety while doing something worthwhile. He would love to get angry at her about the whole thing, but to be honest, the place did need some cleaning. House elves could keep the dust off of the mantel and make the beds, but being elves of the Malfoy house, which was now the Malfoy-Lovegood house, they didn't know which items were and were not appropriate for his parents to see. The stacks of Quibbler editions ("But, Draco, these are all important editions! We had to reprint all of them!") for example, one of which had Harry Potters interview from his fifth year at Hogwarts.

He was pleased to see that she had come to terms with what they would probably accept and was stashing the "inappropriate" things in their room under floor boards or in their closet.

Draco barely even noticed it when he joined her. After all, he had his own stress to deal with given the situation. Would they be there for the wedding? Should he even tell them that he was engaged? Should he have Luna go back and live with Xenophelus until they were gone?

He knew that he should have her go back to where she would be more comfortable, and, he admitted, safe. It was incredibly selfish of him, but he decided that he couldn't do that. Right now was when he needed her the most. She would also recognize this, so if he ever did decide that it was best, she would refuse.

But the thing that scared him the most, was not his and Luna's safety- after all, they wouldn't have their wands- but the very figures of his parents. He didn't want to see how Azkaban had changed them.

* * *

"We need to get some of your old art pieces out from the basement, maybe stop by Borgin and Burkes to pick up some new stuff, feed Snow and Lupe-"

"Hold up," he said, watching his fiance pace before him, counting said tasks on her fingers. "Who the hell are Snow and Lupe?"

She blinked in surprise, "The peacocks."

His eyebrows lowered in confusion, "They have names?"

She nodded, "Snow and Lupe," and then she continued listing off various things, but Draco wasn't listening.

He was making lists of the worst case scenarios in his head, hoping that none of them would happen, but having already considered them, whatever ended up happening would not seem nearly as bad. That was when he stood up and pulled her into his chest.

She dropped the paper.

"Luna, come on, we've both had enough of this," he said, pulling her tighter.

She didn't smile, "But we only have three days and the Glooble weed is still on the ceiling, most of the walls are bare and-"

"We'll take it down tomorrow then," he said.

She put her hands behind his neck and look up at his face, "Promise?"

"Of course. I'm already expecting a lot from them regarding, well _us_. I don't know if having it up on our first time together would be a good idea," he said, trying to pull her even more into him, he hesitated, "And Luna..."

"Hm?" she said lucidly.

He swallowed, "Don't let them get to you," he bit his lip, trying to keep his eyes from overflowing, "Because... I swear if they destroy what is between us..."

He couldn't say it.

_Then they'll have done one more thing that I will never be able to forgive._

_

* * *

_

**Review! It's not that difficult! Just hit the shiny button and tell me what you think(:**

**And I might give your profile a peek if I am in a good mood after reading it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Engaged in What?

**This one is dedicated to Eva. Actually, the whole damn thing is dedicated to Eva, but I neglected to inform you of the dedication in the previous chapter. So just to clear things up, Eva is a muse, and she inspires ALL OF YOU, and since she inspired this, she gets a lot of credit for being my amazing wife (well, one of my wives xD). So. Quick update, no? Yes. Quick indeed.**

* * *

_Review:_

_He swallowed, "Don't let them get to you," he bit his lip, trying to keep his eyes from overflowing, "Because... I swear if they destroy what is between us..."_

_He couldn't say it._

_Then they'll have done one more thing that I will never be able to forgive.

* * *

_

**The Mother-In-Law Misadventures: Engaged in What?**

It was fifteen minutes until two. Fifteen minutes until his parents would be apparating directly onto his doorstep. He sat in the east room, ready to jump up when the doorbell rang, and mistaking lots of other sounds for their arrival. Like Luna dropping pots in pans in the kitchen as she monitored the elves' cooking. Or Luna pushing in a chair, or Luna throwing a broom into the cupboard, or Luna slamming a door.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, his fiance settled down into the newly upholstered sofa next to him.

"Draco, did the elves feed the peacocks?" she asked, jumping up.

He smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her shaking form into his, "Shh, Luna. They fed them for over a year without me even remembering their existence, I highly doubt that they forgot," he said, lifting up her chin with a finger so that she would face him, but her eyes still looked away. "Luna," he whispered.

She bit her lip and allowed her eyes to meet his, "Draco, I'm so scared."

He silenced her with a kiss, surprised when she was the one to pull in closer and crawl into his lap. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist, positioning her hips over his as her fingers wove into her hair and she pressed her chest against his, allowing his hands to wander.

She pulled away.

They sat, silent, and breathing heavily. He admired the light blush that had formed on her cheeks as she avoided his gaze. He tapped her nose with a finger, "You," he inhaled, "are absolutely not allowed to do that," he inhaled, "when you know that I can't finish with you."

The ring of the doorbell interrupted his thought pattern. He saw Luna's expression morph, her shocking blue eyes wide, mouth open. Her skin had faded from gentle pink to white. A truly terrified white.

He swallowed, "So I guess this is them."

She nodded, looking at the door, "You get it."

Draco stood up, smoothing his hair back and hoping that it wasn't sticking out at odd angles. He spared a last glance at Luna, who sat at the edge of the sofa biting her lip. He nodded, and opened the door.

There were a lot of things going through his head, but all of them stopped abruptly at the sight of his parents.

The lines in his mother's face were deeper now. More set in stone, engraved in her harsh expression, and her blond hair highlighted with strands of steel gray hair. Her eyes were even more maddening than before, popping and bloodshot, moving fast and noticing every detail. His father's hair was receding now, and he no longer sported the pony tail he used to, instead his hair only reached his shoulders. It was thinner now, grayed.

Draco swallowed, observing these changes, unsure if he wanted to hug them or pull out his wand and torture the hell out of them. He decided that neither was appropriate.

"Draco," Narcissa muttered, and pulled her son into her, "You look..."

His father blinked, "You look better," he said. Draco couldn't tell what he was thinking.

His mother smiled, not releasing the hug.

"Umm," he began, "Mom, Dad..." the titles didn't seem to fit their faces anymore. He swallowed, ignoring his heart as it chimneyed up his airway, "There's someone that I'd like you to meet."

"Oh?" Narcissa said, finally releasing him.

He nodded, leading them into the east room, where Luna sat on her hands, nervous. He swallowed again, sure that his face was showing everything he was trying to hide. He was already annoyed at them and they had just arrived.

"Come here, Luna," he said.

He watched his mother's eyes dance over the room, absorbing every inch, no doubt noticing every speck of dust, and he knew she was inspecting Luna. He saw her flinch at the way he put an arm around his fiance's waist, taking in every exchange that they shared, knowing what each glance meant.

_What an analytical bitch._ He clenched his jaw, hand in his pocket already gripping his wand.

"Maybe," Luna whispered, "You shouldn't attack your parents during our first meeting."

He sighed, shoulders relaxing a bit, and Luna pulled herself a bit closer to his side.

"Mom," he began, "This is Luna," he paused, surprised that his mother's expression remained unchanged, "We're engaged."

Narcissa lifted up her chin and raised her eyebrows haughtily, "Engaged in what?"

Draco felt his face return to his old scowl just before he turned to face Luna, "I promise they aren't this stupid normally."

He heard his mother laugh, "It's not my fault you weren't specific," she strode over to the window, rubbing a finger along the casements, checking for dust, "I mean, you couldn't mean engaged as in," she turned around to face the two and blinked deliberately, "marriage."

He clenched his jaw, fist once again in his pocket gripping his wand, "Actually, _mother,_" he said, emphasizing her title for no particular reason, "marriage was exactly what I meant."

Lucius froze. "Marriage?" he said, "As in, you two are getting married?"

Draco sighed, looking at Luna, "Well, I didn't_ think_ they were this stupid. Azkaban must've gotten to their heads."

His mother gasped and was no doubt about to jump into a speech about respecting your parents, when the room silenced itself at the sound of Luna giggling.

Draco narrowed his eyes, trying to decide if she was trying to get herself killed or if she had a plan.

"Draco, you are being such a teenager," she said, retrieving his hand from her shoulder. She squeezed it, shaking. He smiled, wanting to hold her, knowing that she really was terrified. She walked up to Narcissa holding out her hand, "Luna Lovegood," she said, "Pleased to meet you."

Narcissa hesitated. She was obviously not prepared for a polite approach, but she shook.

Draco was ready to smile at them, ready to rejoice in their new found chemistry, ready to put all of the stress behind him.

And then he saw something. A flicker in his mother's eye. He didn't like it. He had seen it before. When Pansy Parkinson gave him a love-potion-spiked drink, and right before Hermione Granger punched him in third year. Understandably, he didn't like it.

_Must be a girl thing._

"I believe we have met before," Narcissa said, smiling in a manner that Draco _really_ didn't like.

Luna nodded, "Yes... The time that I was locked in your basement, I think."

Draco felt his eyes go wide, observing the exchanges between Luna and his mother, unsure of what to think. It wasn't like Luna to do something like this. True, she looked confident, but Draco noticed how her hands were shaking. She was terrified.

But all the same, it wasn't like Luna.

Luna walked over to Draco's father. If her back weren't facing him, Draco would see a placid smile pasted on her face as she extended her arm.

"You're Xeno's kid?" he asked, examining her.

She nodded.

He shook, and received a look from his wife which Draco could not identify.

"Well," Luna said, "The house elves were preparing tea. Do you to want to go and head up there while Draco and I go check on the progress?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "Up where?"

"To the tea room," she said, walking towards the kitchen.

"We have a tea room?" Lucius said.

Draco smiled, "The old storage room," and turned away to follow Luna.

As he entered the kitchen the two house elves were departing juggling various silver trays with tea and snacks on them, and Luna leaning against the wall, all the confidence drained from her face. He rushed over to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Luna," he whispered, "You were great out there," he said, pulling her close.

He heard her sniff, "Yeah, well, she doesn't like me."

He smiled, pecking her softly on the lips. "Don't get too upset. She hardly knows you yet."

She smiled back at him, "Let's get back up there before they start wondering about us."

Luna lead the way, stopping just before they entered the room, and pressed her ear against the door.

"The room looks nice, but we have to get Draco to do something about all of these Ravenclaw things," Narcissa said.

"What did you think about the girl?" responded Lucius, "I mean, she _is_ pureblood."

"Well," said Narcissa, "They are obviously rushing into the whole thing. Draco deserves far better than her."

Luna's eyes grew wide. She barely managed to stop Draco from breaking the door down.

"Shh," she said, slapping him lightly on the cheek.

"So," they heard Lucius say, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Surround him with other young women until he comes to the proper conclusion on his own."

Luna once again struggled to keep her fiance silent.

"Luna!" he said in a loud whisper, "Are you hearing this?!"

"Yes, Draco, I am," she said.

"Then why aren't you-"

She pressed her lips to his.

He pulled away, looking at the ground, "That's not fair."

She smiled, and the two entered the tea room.

"Is the tea alright?" Luna asked, sitting on the loveseat across from her future in-laws.

Narcissa smiled back, "It's lovely," and turned to face her son, "So, my dear, Pansy Parkinson was in town and I was wondering if you'd be interested in having her over sometime. Surely _Luna_ wouldn't mind," she said, briefly glancing in the girl's direction.

Draco opened his mouth, unsure of what he was going to say, but Luna responded first.

"That would be absolutely _lovely_," she enthused, "Draco and I haven't seen her since school. Maybe she could even help us with the wedding. Don't you agree Draco?" she responded, putting a comforting hand on his thigh. "Oh, and, Mrs. Malfoy, I was just wondering, weren't you guys supposed to have an escort?"

Narcissa nodded mechanically, jaw clenched, "They'll be arriving within the hour. They wanted to give us some 'breaking in' time."

"Oh, I see," Luna said, smiling thinly and leaning back, smiling at Draco as he put an arm around her.

He smirked back at her, finally understanding what was going on. Draco didn't need to spark a war. There was already one going on.

* * *

**Meh. Not too happy with this one. I had lots of wonderful ideas for it, but when it got around to it, none of them seemed to fit. There was a healthy amount of fluff in there, if it was too much you have permission to cyber-kick me or something.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL LOVE YOU ETERNALLY.**


End file.
